The End of the world
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: Read to find out. Joker and Harley mess up a young boy and girls life. There's no one left. But is there more to this then meets the eye? (Really bad summary) Ships- Joker and Harley and my two main characters.


_**I own everything but Harley and Joker**_

 **I** remember back when I wasn't alone, back before, I was the last person on earth. I was young when it happened or at least younger than I am now, I am 17 years old and my name is Mia Heart. I have hazelnut colored hair and emerald green eyes, I am about five and a half feet tall, and I live in Gotham City. I think that I am the last person on earth, I am the only survivor. You are probably asking yourself how can that be, how can there only be one human left. Well here's what happened I was 15 years old. It was a spring day in mid April. My boyfriend, Zach Bradley, and I were walking down the hall together at my school, Gotham Creek High school. Zach has dirty blonde hair, he is tall for his age, about six foot seven. His eyes are a deep blue, I think I love his eyes more than any of his other features, when I look into his eyes I feel safe, positive that no matter what, everything will be ok. We were on our way to my favorite class, history; of course being the protective boyfriend Zach always is he was holding onto my hand. Then all of a sudden there was laughing, and I don't mean regular high school laughing. The laughing was loud, almost like a movie with a psychopath in it. The sound filled the halls. Then there was a scream, then silence. Zach grabbed me and started to run, dragging me along. All of a sudden the lights started to flicker and then 'bang!' the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the once still air.

Still running, I could hear screams and then another 'bang'. At that point everyone was screaming and running for the exits, but they were all locked. It was horrifying seeing the people who I had once laughed with, run for their lives, running for my life. But Zach, he was calm, calmer than I had ever seen him before, and as we ran through the halls, to god knows where, Zach stayed calm. And then I remember bumping into him, we had stopped, why, I did not know. Then I realized that we were at Zach's locker. He quickly opened it and for a second I was confused, there was a killer in the school and we were at his locker. He reached into his backpack and I thought he was grabbing his phone to call the cops, but then he handed me a knife and grabbed one for himself. My heart was pounding louder and faster than I thought possible.

"Zach..." I sounded as if I was asking a question "Zach, wh...what are these for?"

"Just in case…" Zach's voice faded out "Come on we have to get out of here."

"But Zach the doors, they're locked...we can't get out!"

"Do you trust me?"

I stood silent. Of course I trusted him, I trusted him with my life. Then three gunshots rang out into the air. I could tell that Zach saw the fear in my eyes, the fear of death, the fear that this would be my, our last moment on earth.

"Mia" He shook me "Mia do you trust me"

"Yes...but"

"No buts, come on, we need to get out of here"

Once again he grabbed me and together we bolted down the hall. Another gunshot and then another now they were coming more rapidly. The shots were coming closer. But then Zach opened the door to the janitor's closet and before I could say anything I was standing next to a mop.

"Hold on" Zach said as he grabbed me around the waist.

Then he pulled a lever that was hidden behind a cleaning bucket and we fell through the floor, into pitch black. All I remember after that is an agonizing pain on the left side of my head, and the feeling of blood trickling down the side of my face. I heard Zach call out my name and then nothing.

The next thing I remember is waking up, dazed, in Zach's arm's. My head still hurt and I could feel a wet shirt maybe, yes, it was Zach's shirt he had wrapped it around my head. Was I really bleeding that bad? I felt dizzy, almost numb. But then I looked behind me and I didn't feel the pain of my head anymore. My school was on fire, I could still hear the faint sound of gunshots and screams. Then an explosion, no more screams no more noise, other than the crackling fire of the burning building, and laughing, loud psychotic laughing. Then I saw a man and a woman both in what looked like halloween costumes. I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was real, it was. A man and woman dressed as Harley Quinn and the Joker. Two people had caused all this, all this destruction, all this pain, all of the deaths. I remember being mad, angry even, no I was furious! Who in the world, in the galaxy, could do this? Kill all of those innocent people then walk out like it was just another Tuesday. Who could be that mad; that evil. And that's just how it started. That was the beginning of the end.

After I saw all that, I knew nothing would ever be the same for me or Zach. We were the only survivors of our school's abolishment. How would we look at the other student's parents? What would we say? How would we look at our community members, our parents, ourselves? How could I ever look in the mirror again without feeling guilty for not doing anything to help, for not taking them through the passage? The passage, how did Zach know about that, why was it there, this was, is, still too much to process.

Zach carried me the whole way home, neither of us dared to say a word. Even though I could tell we both had a lot on our minds, a lot we probably wanted to say. But I couldn't talk, or I knew, I would cry and then ask too many questions and that, would just frustrate Zach, plus, my throat burned with the agony of those I had lost. Now was not the time to have Zach explain any of what had happened. When we got to my house all the lights were off, Zach set me on the couch and turned on the news. Nothing there was just a empty stage, where the reporters were supposed to be. Zach tried every channel, but nothing and then the man, the one who killed all of my friends. The one who blew up my school.

"Hello" The man said "Welcome to Joker fun time. I will be your host for the evening, oh do not try to change the channel, my channel is the only one on. Hahahahaha. I am here to tell you about your fate which is death. Hahahahaha."

Zach immediately turned off the Tv.

"Zach..turn that back on we need to know what's happening!" I was almost yelling at him. I was not trying to yell or scream but at that moment I let myself go. "Zach, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this, like you do not want me to know something. Who are they? How could you leave all of our friends to die! How could.."

Then Zach kissed me, probably to shut me up, it worked. Then when he went to talk, The man and woman, Harley and the Joker, busted in the front door. Zach grabbed me, threw me in the nearest closet, told me not to move, or say a single word, then he kissed me one last time and told me he loved me. And before I could say it back he shut the closet door. All I heard after that was a loud crash, laughter, then nothing. That was the last time I ever saw him, the last time I ever saw anyone.

That's how it happened, that's how I became the last person on earth, or at least I think I am. I have looked for others but I have never found anyone. Now I sit alone, for two years I have sat alone. Wondering, wishing someone else was out there, someone I could talk to. Sometimes I dream about the past, about the man and woman, no, they're not dreams, there are more like nightmares. I see them walking away from my school, and then I see Zach, the look on his face before they murdered him.

Now I am sitting, alone, in my room watching some old Indian Jones movie, that I have watched about a million times. Now Zach's eyes are gone, now I know that nothing will ever be "ok" again. When all of a sudden there is a knock on my bedroom door. My heart is racing, beating, almost as loud and as fast as that night when everyone died. How, how can there be a knock on my door? If no one is left, maybe, I am hearing things. I turned back to my movie, but again another knock. I grabbed the knife Zach had given me that night and slowly, tiptoed towards my door. When I reached the door my hands were shaking, like that of an earthquake. I diligently turned the knob and I guess instinct took over and I went to stab whatever was on the other side of the door. But then something or someone grabbed my wrist.

 ** _Should I make a chapter 2? I promise I will update my other stories soon!_**


End file.
